


The Lights

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Có một điều mà mọi người không hề hay biết... đó là Katsuki Yuuri cực kỳ xấu hổ trên giường.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704000) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Tui đang có kế hoạch viết một fanfic dài hơn nhưng vẫn chưa hoàn thành. Vậy nên mọi người đọc tạm cái này để giết thời gian nhé ;)
> 
> Bản quyền Yuri!!! on ICE thuộc về MAPPA Studio.
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Đừng có mang ra khỏi nhà đấy.

 

Có một điều mà mọi người không hề hay biết... đó là Katsuki Yuuri cực kỳ xấu hổ trên giường.

 

“Viktor, khoan–” Cậu van nài giữa những nụ hôn. “Viktor–”

 

“Sao vậy?” Viktor bĩu môi. Bị gián đoạn giữa chừng như vậy khiến anh chẳng vui vẻ chút nào.

 

“Đèn...” Dù câu chữ đã bị Yuuri ngân dài ra nhưng Viktor vẫn hiểu được.

 

“Nhưng ta muốn thấy cơ thể tuyệt đẹp của em.”

 

“Em biết, chỉ là...”

 

“Xấu hổ sao?”

 

Yuuri gật.

 

“Em khó hiểu thật đấy Yuuri.” Viktor thì thầm. “Bên ngoài căn phòng này, em hành xử như thể đang có cả thế giới trong tay. Em bước đi với dáng vẻ yêu kiều của mĩ nhân quyến rũ nhất Trái đất. Thế mà ở đây... em lại xấu hổ chỉ vì cái nhìn của tôi. Em quả thật chưa bao giờ làm tôi hết ngạc nhiên mà.”

 

“Ừ thì, Ngài khiến em trở nên kỳ quặc mà, Vua Nikiforov.” Yuuri đáp lời, đồng thời thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người họ. Nụ hôn của họ kéo dài. Lưỡi quyện vào lưỡi. Nhấm nháp nước miếng của nhau. Tiếng rên rỉ khoan khoái ngập tràn. Sau một lúc, họ rời nhau ra, đăm đuối nhìn vào người đối diện.

 

“Em cũng khiến tôi trở nên thật kỳ quặc, Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

Sau cùng thì, đèn vẫn không được tắt. Nhưng quãng thời gian mà họ trải qua vẫn rất tuyệt vời.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Ngắn quá phải không? Tác giả viết nó để thả thính mà :V Mấy thím cứ yên tâm, part 3 đã cmn đời luôn :V


End file.
